


good days

by 555xuxi



Series: vampire lucas and his human bf mark [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: 99 line r besties, ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, M/M, Mark is vv supportive, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, TW mentions of blood, Title based off a song, Vampire Bites, Vampires, but he trusts mark so its fine, don't worry theres gonna a warning, how could i almost forget, mark finds out here, other members r mentioned, scared but also excited mark, shoulder bites, vampire bf, yeah - Freeform, yukhei is trying here lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555xuxi/pseuds/555xuxi
Summary: “instead of telling his mother to set up and appointment to get another dose of blood, he decided to ask his best friend and biggest crush mark lee to stay over the night”or instead: yukhei is the dumbass he is, and mark is happy 2 give him a hand....or a shoulder
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: vampire lucas and his human bf mark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	good days

**Author's Note:**

> hi . it's 1 am . i am all alone in my room watching some guy play roblox as im writing this .
> 
> anyways, i wanted 2 write more about vampire bf lucas but i didn't know what to write about. so i took my before i fall asleep scenario as my advantage 2 think of this. sorry if u hate it lol
> 
> title is based off a sza song that mark's been obsessed with . can't hate on him as i've been listening 2 love galore by sza on repeat since summer of 2020. it's deadass part of my most played of spotify wrapped. stan sza.
> 
> i should mention tw warnings on blood, but i'll put warnings (look out 4 •) before the part, so u can just freely skip them don't worry mwah ily
> 
> ok into the story

yukhei was out of his mind.

his fangs were currently in pain and craving blood more than usual and instead of telling his mother to set up and appointment to get another dose of blood, he decided to ask his best friend and biggest crush mark lee to stay over the night. despite it being normal at this age to be getting those blood craves because of puberty, he was too embarrassed to tell his parents and stayed quiet instead. so instead of laying in bed and moping due to pain, he messaged mark mark and quickly set up a sleepover for that very same day. cause yukhei is a very good decision maker.

"god i just wanna die." yukhei said, biting on his hoodie string,

"dude just tell your mom." xiaojun rolled his eyes.

"and make myself look like a fool? you're funny." yukhei replied.

xiaojun typed on his laptop, "then shut up. your whining is distracting me from getting an a."

yukhei groaned in the palm of his hands.

"what's wrong with the big baby?" a voice asked

yukhei spreaded his fingers to see kim doyoung, his elder, and one of his friends. yukhei enjoys hanging out with doyoung, as he helped him out a lot during his first year of living in korea. plus, they shared the same friend group, so it was impossible to ignore him. he could say his relationship with him was pretty chill. however, he couldn't say the same for xiaojun.

"d-doyoung! hi! uhm, yukhei is just complaining about his problems. you know how he always is!" xiaojun quickly stuttered.

yukhei glared at xiaojun, quickly cursing at him in cantonese. turning to doyoung, he answered his question.

"my fangs hurt." yukhei told him.

there are only very few people who knew about his bloodline. few meaning everyone older than him in his friend group. there were some vampires in there friend group, but they kept it on the low from their human younger friends. they thought they would be better off not knowing as they didn't wanna traumatize them ("they're not _five_. doyoung." johnny said. "well they're still my babies!" doyoung replied.")

"does your mom know?" doyoung asked, pulling a seat next to xiaojun.

"no..." yukhei said.

"then don't complain." doyoung simply replied.

"thats what _i_ said!" xiaojun said, sighing.

"i'm too embarrassed to tell her." yukhei said.

"well," doyoung patted the top of his head, "sucks to suck...no pun intended. anyways, xiaojun, how are you?" doyoung turned to xiaojun.

yukhei chucked as he saw xiaojun's pale skin turn into a bright red, "o-oh, i'm just writing an essay for english literature."

"wow, i'm very proud of you!"

"t-thank you!"

mark freaking lee

hey

u free tonight ?

yeah

wsp ?

u wanna sleepover the night ?

i'm home alone

is bella gonna be there

dude

thats all u care about

bella this

bella that

...

yeah she's gonna be here

i'll be there in ten minutes

"hi bella! i missed you so much, too bad yukhei doesn't let me see you anymore." mark said, rubbing bella's stomach.

"bro i'm literally right here." yukhei said.

"perfect, now you can hear me talk about how i never see her. are you hiding her from me, or are you hiding me from her?" mark jokingly asked.

"i'd rather not answer that." yukhei said, picking up bella into his arms.

he lead him to his room to allow mark to settle into his house. his ps4 was already on and he had two of his controllers on and ready to be used. mark placed his bookbag on the floor near the bed and sat next to yukhei, who was sitting on the floor in front of his tv.

"what do you wanna do right now?" yukhei asked,

"hm, how about play gta? need to improve my driving skills." mark said.

after two hours of playing, they decided to chill for a while and turned on netflix to watch some anime their friend yuta had reccomended.

"he does nothing but piss me off. literally what an ASS. can't wait for him to die." mark said.

yukhei laughed at mark's commentary when he suddenly felt a ping of pain. silently wincing, he got up and opened the door.

"i'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?" he asked

mark shook his head, eyes never leaving the screen. yukhei chucked at his actions before leaving to the kitchen. he grabbed his favorite thing in the world (right next to mark of course), which was his iconic strawberry milk carton. the coldness and texture reminded him of blood, which was a good temporary replacement of the actual fluid. plus the flavor is very good and who could never say no to strawberry flavored things? (na jaemin says hi, but i digaress). he went up back stairs and opened the door to see mark in the same position, eyes still glued onto the screen.

"so what happened?" yukhei asked, taking a sip of the milk.

"light finally murdered the fbi agent. he was so fucking rude? he deserved it." mark rolled his eyes.

"ah, good to see you're invested in this anime." yukhei said.

"yeah, yuta always has really good recommendations." mark said.

half an hour later and the pain was came back. quietly wincing, he licked his teeth. bad decision. his fangs were out meaning he was ready for action. caught off guard, he was hit with more pain and he accidently groaned loud enough for mark to hear. mark quickly turned to him, worry all over his face.

”hey are you okay?” he asked.

yukhei nodded, yet he let out another loud groan.

”yeah just, bit the inside of my cheek by accident, that’s all.” yukhei said.

”okay...” mark said, eyes never leaving him.

the pain was starting to get harder to ignore, making yukhei uncontrollable of his senses and actions. he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to ignore the pain. it was quite impossible though as mark was right in front of him, free and ready to be attacked. giving up, he opened up his eyes, yet to be surprised upon his new sight.

and there mark lee was, sitting in front of him, shirt moved to the side, and his shoulder right out in the open.

yukhei stuttered, trying to ask him what he was doing, when mark interrupted him.

”dude just...just bite me.” mark said.

yukhei was shocked. he never expected mark to find out so soon. let alone _this_ happening.

”mark, i-.”

”xuxi, i give you full permission to literally bite me and suck my blood, or whatever.” mark said.

•and before yukhei could fully comprehend what he said, he unconsciously grabbed mark’s waist, sat him on his lap, and just bit his shoulder. he felt mark flinch in pain as his teeth sunked into his flesh. the room was quiet, apart from the anime playing on his tv. no phones went off, no barking nor snoring from bella, no cars beeping, nothing, nada. absolute silence. as if it was just the two of them in the world. mark snaked his hands behind yukhei’s shoulder as he got used to the feeling of whatever was happening on his shoulder. less than a minute goes by and yukhei snaps back into reality. his eyes widened as he unlatched his teeth from mark’s skin. he looked at mark, looking for any signs of discomfort. yet, marked looked totally fine.•

”i-i’m so sorry.” yukhei said.

”how many times do i have to tell you? it’s fine.” mark said.

yukhei moved his hands from his waist to his freshly made bite.

“how...who told you about this?” yukhei asked.

”well, kun did. he told me it was time i found out, and he also told me about the others. at first i didn’t believe it but, ever since, basically right now, i changed my mind.” mark shrugged.

yukhei thought of the new information he just heard. of course kun told him, who better else than himself or even hendery (no offense, but he just didn’t trust him as he’s not the vampire). gathering all his thoughts, he looked back into mark’s eyes.

”do you feel okay? do you need water? something to eat?” yukhei asked.

”no, i-i’m fine.” mark said.

silence.

what more can be said? the man just bit into his best friend’s neck, only to find out that he knew about whatever he was not long ago.

the anime was still playing, despite them loosing interest seven minutes ago, when that whole thing started. still staring into each other’s eyes, they still said nothing.

the silence was comforting to yukhei, but clearly wasn’t to mark, as he finally spoke up.

”god just-can i kiss you right now?” mark asked.

yukhei did a double take, “excuse me? say that again?”

”can. i. kiss. you.” mark said, more clearer.

and how could yukhei say no to that.

he smashed their lips together before mark could say anything else. the taste of metal was unfortunately there, but neither of them minded. their thoughts were full of nothing but the other.

they soon let go of each other’s lips, catching their breaths. still looking into each other’s eyes, mark laughed.

“god you do not know how long i’ve been waiting to do that.” he said.

”really? what a coincidence, me too.” yukhei said.

”hm, would be a coincidence if you wanted to make out again?” mark asked.

”very much so.” yukhei replied, smashing their lips together once again.

”so, how was the sleepover?” hendery asked.

”eh, it was fun.” yukhei said, punching his plastic fork into the school’s lunch salad.

”i found out.” mark said.

xiaojun’s ears perked at that, “for real? wow, now everyone knows. well at least for our age line. so how did you find out?” xiaojun said.

”yukhei was complaining about some sort of pain.” mark said, which made yukhei roll his eyes.

”ah, not surprised.” xiaojun in a monotoned voice.

”he also bit me.” mark said, showing off said bite.

the two’s eyes widened as they stared at the both of them.

”xiaojun doesn’t even bite me on the neck! only on the wrist! what the actual fuck?!” hendery said.

”it was in the moment, you had to be there to understand.” yukhei said.

”no, i’m grateful i wasn’t there. thank you very much!” hendery said.

”too bad. it happened, we’re dating, whatever.” yukhei said.

the both of them shrugged it off and continued to eat.

”next time, you should bite me on the neck.” hendery whispered to his boyfriend in cantonese, making yukhei spit out his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> who wanna be my vampire bf :| someone say yes rn (/j)
> 
> also the semi making out scene is written so badly my apologies
> 
> cool fun fact, i wrote this on my shitty computer instead of my phone cause why the f word not.
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoyed the story ok bye love u
> 
> ig: y6khei  
> twt: CYBERJAEMIN  
> whi: JA3BEOM99  
> pin: KAIC0RE


End file.
